


Iris

by DiRoxy



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He peered at himself in the mirror, flicking back and forth between the brown of his right eye and the blue of his left. Which one would change color? It was a question he entertained quite a bit more recently. He was getting older, his career was taking off, and yet every time he recorded a video it was testament to the fact that he hadn’t found his soul mate yet.</p>
<p>Of course it wasn’t uncommon to never find your soul mate. Many people never did simply because the world was far too big. Yet he couldn’t help but hold out hope that he would find someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one that was inspired off a prompt I saw on tumblr, and it was a lot of fun to write. I really enjoy Soulmate AU's. I hope you like it!

All of his life he’d had multicolored eyes, it was the same for just about everyone around the world. Some form of genetic mutation - probably a scientific experiment that took root as a fad - which connected soul mates. He wouldn’t have taken much stock in it if it wasn’t for the fact he had seen it happen before. One of his best friends had met his soulmate, and Mark had watched as their eyes had changed colors.

He didn’t know which one was his natural eye color though.

He peered at himself in the mirror, flicking back and forth between the brown of his right eye and the blue of his left. Which one would change color? It was a question he entertained quite a bit more recently. He was getting older, his career was taking off, and yet every time he recorded a video it was testament to the fact that he hadn’t found his soul mate yet.

Of course it wasn’t uncommon to never find your soul mate. Many people never did simply because the world was far too big. Yet he couldn’t help but hold out hope that he would find someone.

Mark shook his head and turned away from the mirror. He had videos to record.

* * *

 

He had promised his sisters he would get out and do things other than just sit around his hotel room. He was more than happy to of course, but Los Angeles was huge and the convention would be huge and he just was kind of lost.

Okay very lost.

He had absolutely no idea where he was.

Fuck.

Sean grumbled and tucked his hands into his sweater pocket, turning around to get a better look at the city. Maybe he could just duck into a coffee shop or something and find directions back to his hotel.

He hadn’t meant to get lost, but then again no one planned on getting lost. He’d simply been out wandering around like he’d told his sisters he would, and then he was lost in thought, and now he recognized nothing.

Good going.

He sighed and shook his head briefly, turning around and just walking into the nearest coffee shop he could see. It was better than standing outside with no idea where he was. The door tinkled as he opened it and then did it again as he let it swing shut behind him. There was the common murmur of voices someone would find in a coffee shop, and occasionally a bout of laughter from a group or two.

He breathed it in and relaxed, taking his time to look around. It was actually a pretty quaint place for being in L.A., and the patrons that were around all seemed to be rather friendly. Even the barista at the counter seemed pleasant. It was a nice change from the shoving rush of the people outside. No one seemed to just stop and breathe anymore in the big cities.

Not that he would really know but whatever, he was just going to get a coffee and then figure out where a map was.

* * *

 

Mark lifted his head as he heard the bells ring above the door, distracted briefly from his conversation with Bob and Wade. He’d never seen the person who walked in before, and this cafe was a little out of the way for new patrons. But the way the man was looking around told him that he was lost. It wasn’t uncommon to see whenever someone actually came around to these parts.

He excused himself briefly from the table, going over to the new person. “Excuse me,” he said.

The man turned quickly, looking startled before relaxing back into a neutral expression. “Can I help you?” he asked.

Mark was taken by surprise at the Irish accent, blinking slightly before smiling. “You seemed a bit lost, I thought I might be able to help you.” He worried for a moment that he had offended the Irishman when his eyes narrowed and he frowned, but then the man suddenly deflated and laughed.

“That obvious then?” he asked dubiously.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Only to someone who’s lived here a while,” he said. “I’m Mark.” He held out his hand politely, meeting the stranger’s eyes.

The man smiled and took his hand, giving it a small shake. “Sean, I go by Jack.”

Mark opened his mouth to answer and then stopped, looking closer at Jack’s eyes. The one brown iris was bleeding the color out, receeding to the edges and revealing a piercing blue. He was speechless for a moment, just looking and trying to process it. That color blue was something he’d looked at in the mirror every morning for 25 years.

He focused back in on Jack and took in the stunned look on the Irishman’s face. “So… Jack.”

“Your eyes changed color,” he said.

Mark chuckled lightly. “Yours too.”

Jack blinked and then laughed. Maybe he wasn’t so lost now after all.

* * *

 

“Hey everyone, so there’s something big I need to talk about in this video. First off, I’m sorry about not being around much for the past couple of days. I’ve been working on some collabs with people, and yes, drunk minecraft is coming back. But there’s someone I wanted to introduce you guys to.” Mark turned from the camera and gestured, and then Jack slid into view on the camera with a bright smile. “This is Jack, and I think some of you know him on here as Jacksepticeye.”

“Hey guys!” Jack chimed in.

“Now keep in mind this has been going on for a while now, but Jack and I are finally comfortable enough to come out and say it.”

“We’re soulmates, and dating. Sorry ladies, this one’s taken,” Jack said with a wink and a laugh.

Mark laughed and tucked his arm around Jack’s shoulders. “Yes, that. We met about 7 months ago, and it’s been a real adventure. And it’s also been a pleasure watching Jack’s channel grow with him, and thank you to you guys as well for being so supportive of me while I’ve been settling back into a routine. Videos will be updated regularly now, 8 and 12 like before, and I should get around to those game suggestions soon.

"If you’ll notice I am in fact in a new place. I joined Jack over in Ireland, and we’re doing our best to make it work. So I look forward to my new adventures, and I hope you guys continue to support me, to support us, in our journey onwards. And as always, I’ll see you, in the next video. Buh-bye!”


End file.
